callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G36C
The [[wikipedia:Heckler & Koch G36#Variants|'G36C']] is an Assault Rifle featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The G36C is first introduced to the player in "F.N.G." as the weapon used for target practice. It is later available to the player in all SAS missions, though it never appears in any USMC missions. The G36C always comes with a TASCO Red Dot Sight, being one of the only two weapons that are found with one during the campaign, the other being the M4A1. In the campaign, the G36C is fairly unique in the fact that its hip fire accuracy is extremely high, rivaling that or being better than most Submachine Guns in the game. However, this characteristic is taken away in multiplayer, where the hip fire accuracy is reduced to that of an Assault Rifle. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the G36C is available to the player at Level 37. It is worth mentioning that it has one of the fastest draw times of any primary weapon (barring the equally fast M16A4), rivaling even the speed of sidearms. This means that switching to a G36C is almost as fast as switching to a secondary, with arguably much more killing power. Taking the Overkill perk with a G36C as a secondary is an excellent alternative to carrying a sidearm. The G36C has the same damage as the M4 Carbine; however, its handling is very different. Choosing the G36C or the M4 Carbine is a matter of personal taste as both weapons have their pros and cons. The G36C has a notably smaller idle sway, a lower rate of fire, arguably worse iron sights, and more recoil than that of the M4 Carbine. The M4 Carbine is more common because it is unlocked at an earlier level (10 as opposed to 37 with the G36C). Both guns share the same type of ammunition, so a player can restock their ammunition from dropped G36Cs or M4 Carbines. Most players choose Stopping Power as their Tier 2 perk, but Double Tap is equally if not more effective. Double Tap only slightly increases the amount of visible recoil when aiming down sights, and allows for a much greater killing speed. Bandolier can make up for the faster ammunition depletion, and Steady Aim allows the G36C to perform better at close quarters. Along with a Suppressor, the G36C becomes a deadly close range stealth weapon able to perform well at medium and even long range. The G36C is capable of attaching the Grenade Launcher, Suppressor, Red Dot Sight, and the ACOG scope, the same as all assault rifles, with the exception of the MP44. The Red Dot Sight is usually the attachment of choice among most players, but due to the minimal sway compared with other ACOG compatible guns, the ACOG scope is also quite effective. Weapon Attachments *M203 Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. File:G36_4.png|The G36C in multiplayer File:G36iron_4.png|Iron sights File:Reddotsp_4.png|The G36C with its default Red Dot Sight in single player File:Reddotironsp_4.png|Looking down the Red Dot Sight in the campaign File:G36C-reload_CoD4.png|Reloading the G36C Gazz.png|Gaz with a G36C ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' The G36C makes its return to the Call of Duty series in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as seen in the Special Ops Survival Mode trailer with a Red Dot Sight. It is quite similar to its Modern Warfare variant, except for the magazines: instead of being made partially of translucent plastic they appear to be fully metal. It is probably used by SAS and Bundeswehr forces Attachments (confirmed) *Red Dot Sight (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare style) Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' campaign, players cannot find any G36C with the iron sights. This also applies to the M4A1 (though in the PC version using the "give all" command in Ultimatum will give an M4A1 SOPMOD with iron sights). *In-game, the translucent plastic magazine always appears full, no matter how many rounds are actually in the magazine. *The G36C's first-person firing sound is the same as the third-person firing sound of the G3. *One of the Xbox 360/PS3 Themes for ''Modern Warfare 2'' include a G36C with a TASCO Red Dot Sight, neither of which appeared in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2''. *The G36C with a Red Dot Sight attachment is Gaz's signature weapon and is used by him throughout the campaign, except in the missions, Blackout, Crew Expandable, No Fighting In The War Room, where he will use an M4A1 or a W1200. *This weapon is the first usable firearm in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's campaign, also technically making it the first "modern" weapon to be used in the whole series. *From the third-person view in multiplayer, the G36C will always have the singleplayer Red Dot Sight mounted on the top rails, regardless of any attachments. *Its pick-up icon always shows a TASCO Red Dot Sight, regardless what attachments are on the G36C. *Localization strings confirm that the there was AG36 grenade launcher in early version of game, which is used on the G36C. *The G36C's unique TASCO Red Dot Sight can be found in the attachment tags of the G36C and the M4 Carbine multiplayer files, also suggesting it was able to be used with these two weapons originally. *The G36C was originally supposed to appear in Modern Warfare 2, as the weapon is in the game's files. *The fire selector is pointing to "semi-auto" even if the weapon fires in full auto. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *When a red dot sight is attached, the iron sights are removed. ru:G36c Category:Modern Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Weapons